Bride Wars.
Bride Wars is the seventh episode of Power Rangers: Samurai Strike. It also debuts the first appearance of Dekker. Synopsis. When brides are being abducted for Chibba's selfish desire, Kimico goes undercover to help the team track them down. Plot. Scrappers are kidnapping brides from weddings all over the city. In order to figure out why, Shin and the other rangers disguise themselves as a wedding party, hoping to bait the Demons. But their plan is proven unsuccessful as Sato announces that another bride had been taken. In the Underworld, Lord Murakou asks Tenta where Chibba has gone too. Tenta replies that she crossed into the Human World to cause heartbreak and pain to brides on there wedding day so the Sanzu River water level would rise. What Tenta didn't know is that it was also Chibba's wedding aniversary. Chibba is then seen placing a bride into a giant wedding cake shaped cocoon. As the brides inside cry, the cocoon releases a special silk which begins to re-create her wedding dress. Back at the Shiba House, Shin comes up with an idea that would certainly catch the Scrappers unlike their failed plan before. With the help of a few friends at City Hall, Sato manages to get all upcoming weddings in the area cancelled, except for one, in order to improve their chances of stopping the Scrappers. On the day of the wedding, Nathan and Kimico stand in for the bride and groom who were placed in a secret hiding place. As the wedding start to begin the Scrappers shows up and kidnaps Kimico while the Rangers show no resistance against them so they wouldn't bust their covers. Kimico is brought before Chibba who quickly reveals Kimico's disguise. Kimico asks Chibba why she's been doing this to the brides on their special day too which Chibba replies that her happiness ever after was ruined 3,000 years ago so if she can't have it back, her happiness, then no one, the brides, are going to have it. She then reveals that she knew that the Samurai Rangers would try to stop her, so she dispatched a second set of Scrappers to kidnap the real bride who is then brought into the room and thrown into the cocoon. Back at the wedding, Shin gets a call from Kimico, who is being forced by Chibba to do so, telling him to go to an abandon warehouse near the port because that's where the Scrapper are holding her. The Rangers arrive to rescue Kimico only for the warehouse to explode once they were inside. As Chibba laugh at the demise of the Samurai Rangers, the cocoon suddenly tears up revealing Melanie dressed in a wedding dress. Kimico then gets away from Chibba's grip and tells a surprised Chibba that Melanie was the supposed "real bride"in disguise and clones were used to make Chibba think that her plan succeeded in the demise of the Samurai Rangers. An angry Chibba sends the Scrappers after the girls while the brides escape from the back door located nearby. As the girls fight off the Scrappers, Chibba escapes outside only to be ambushed by the other Samurai Rangers. Kimico and Melanie then morphs and joins them as a fight shortly after ensues. Chibba holds up h er own in battle by is quickly overpowered by the five Samurai Rangers. As the Rangers are about to finish her off with the Samurai Disk Cannon, a new enemy, calling himself Dekker, counters the attack and sends it back to the Samurai Rangers. Shin immediately captures Dekker's attention and expresses a very sinister comment to him. Afterwards, a surprised Chibba is then lifted away by Dekker as they return to the Underworld. As they Rangers watch the duo disappear, Mega Scrappers begin to appear and the Folding Zords are Quickly delpoded and forms the Samurai Megazord. Using both the Kabuto and Fencer Megazord, they manage to destroy the remaining grunts. Afterwards, as the Rangers head to a cake shop to celebrate their victory, Shin is troubled by Dekker's parting comment about testing his abilities soon. Cast. Main Cast Members. *???? as Shin Shiba *???? as Nathan Rivera *???? as Kimico Shiba *???? as Joey Carlton *???? as Melanie Harrison *???? as Sato *???? as Lord Murakou (Voice) *???? as Tenta (Voice) *???? as Chibba (Voice) Minor Cast Members. *???? as Priest #1 *???? as Priest #2 *???? as Bride #1 *???? as Bride #2 *???? as Groom #1 *???? as Groom #2 *???? as Dekker Sentai Counterpart. *'Act 8: The Brides are Spirited Away - '''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. ' ''' Category:Power Rangers Episodes (CN Era) Category:Samurai Strike Episodes